Ultra Q
adalah seri tokusatsu SF/kaiju yang dibuat dalam tradisi banyak tokusatsu sci-fi/film horor Toho. Diproduksi dalam warna hitam dan putih oleh Tokyo Broadcasting System/Tsuburaya Productions, ini sebenarnya yang pertama dari Seri Ultra yang telah berjalan lama, dan disiarkan di Tokyo Broadcasting System dari 2 Januari sampai 3 Juli 1966 episode terakhir diawali sampai 14 Desember 1967), dengan total 28 episode. Seri ini diikuti seminggu kemudian oleh ''Ultraman (Urutoraman, 1966-1967) yang lebih populer, Seri Ultra kedua. Ultra Q bisa digambarkan sebagai film setengah setengah Toho kaiju. Meski pencipta serial Eiji Tsuburaya menginginkan seri ini lebih mirip The Twilight Zone dan kurang fokus pada monster, TBS meyakinkan Eiji untuk menambahkan lebih banyak monster ke dalam pertunjukan, karena Godzilla (Gojira) dan Gamera sangat populer pada saat itu (yang pertama "Kaiju Boom" sudah lahir).Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters: Defending the Earth with Ultraman and Godzilla, by August Ragone, Chronicle Books (2007), ISBN 978-0-8118-6078-9 Seri ini mendahului The X-Files dengan karakter yang terus berlanjut yang menyelidiki fenomena supernatural aneh, termasuk monster raksasa, alien, hantu, dan berbagai macam bencana lainnya. Mungkin sejajar terdekat di TV Amerika adalah The Outer Limits, yang dalam bentuk aslinya umumnya menampilkan monster setiap minggunya. Judul rencana yang asli dari proyek ini adalah UNBALANCE (TIDAK SEIMBANG), dan kemudian diganti namanya dengan Ultra Q (terinspirasi oleh "Oba-Q", julukan karakter judul seri anime yang kemudian populer Obake no Q-Taro, dan "Ultra C", istilah populer yang digunakan untuk senam wanita selama Olimpiade Musim Panas 1964, di mana seorang pesenam Rusia menciptakan manuver yang sangat sulit yang disebut "Ultra C"). Seri ini diproduksi sebelumnya sepanjang tahun 1965 (mulai diproduksi sejak tahun 1964) dan disiarkan pada awal tahun depan. Pada saat itu, ini adalah serial TV paling mahal di Jepang.Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters: Defending the Earth with Ultraman and Godzilla, by August Ragone, Chronicle Books (2007), ISBN 978-0-8118-6078-9 Pada tahun 2012, seri ini dirilis dalam DVD & Blu-Ray in Color, untuk memperingati ulang tahun seri ke-47. Pada tanggal 11 Mei 2013, Shout! Factory telah merilis DVD set di AS pada tanggal 13 Agustus 2012 dengan teks bahasa Inggris. Karakter * : Penerbang di Hoshikawa Air Service dan penulis SF amatir. * : Reporter untuk Daily News. * : Mitra penerbangan Jun di Hoshikawa. * : Ilmuwan terkenal di dunia, dan bantuan sesekali untuk Jun, Yuriko dan Ippei di saat krisis. * : Bos dan editor Yuriko di Daily News. Monster Karena Eiji Tsuburaya berdiri teguh dengan Toho, dia bisa menggunakan berbagai jas dan alat peraga dari berbagai film Toho Kaiju untuk serialnya. Propane Manda digunakan untuk naga Kai Dragon dan juga kepala yang digunakan sebagai bagian depan kapal Viking yang terlihat di episode 12, sup gurita raksasa dari King Kong vs. Godzilla digunakan untuk menggambarkan Sudar, sedangkan setelan Maguma dari Gorath digunakan untuk menggambarkan Todora. Selain itu, berbagai perlengkapan dan alat peraga lainnya diperbaharui untuk memainkan beberapa monster seperti Godzilla for Gomess, King Kong untuk Goroh, Baragon for Pagos, dan sebuah stan Rodan kecil untuk burung-burung Larugeus dan Litra. Dub Inggris Pada tahun 1967, Ultra Q mendapat lisensi dari Tsuburaya dan TBS oleh CBS Films, produsen The Twilight Zone. Itu adalah paket yang tidak hanya termasuk Ultra Q, tapi juga Ultraman. Untuk tugas dubbing, CBS menyewa Film House di Toronto, Kanada, apa yang sekarang DeLuxe Toronto. Tsuburaya menyediakan skrip terjemahan, ditambah kartu kredit pembukaan dan penutupan bahasa Inggris, dan kartu judul khusus yang berputar-putar. Serial itu sendiri dijuluki dalam 28 episode keseluruhannya. Pada beberapa titik, CBS Films mundur dari lisensi seri, dan dijemput, bersama dengan Ultraman, oleh United Artists Television, produsen dari The Outer Limits. Dengan dubbing Ultra Q lengkap, United Artists menyewa Titra Studios untuk menjuluki Ultraman. Ultraman disindikasi, bagaimanapun, Ultra Q tidak, karena berada di Black-and-white pada saat kebanyakan televisi beralih ke warna. Setelah Ultraman selesai menjalankan sindikasi, master audio dan film, dan materi lainnya, dari kedua seri tersebut disimpan di brankas MGM. Pada akhir 1990an dan awal 2000an, semua bahan dikembalikan ke, dan dikumpulkan oleh Tsuburaya. Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters: Defending the Earth with Ultraman and Godzilla, by August Ragone, Chronicle Books (2007), ISBN 978-0-8118-6078-9 http://www.grnrngr.com/documents/ultraq.txt Hal ini umumnya percaya bahwa hanya satu episode, khususnya episode 3, dijuluki sebagai pilot. Ini terbukti tidak benar seperti episode lainnya telah ditemukan baik dalam cetakan audio, seperti episode 3, atau cetakan film atau video. Dari sini dapat disimpulkan bahwa ini bukan satu-satunya episode yang dihasilkan. Drama Radio Kesuksesan Ultra Q membuatnya menjadi drama radio mingguan, yang dibintangi oleh suara pemeran manusia dari Original Ultra Q dengan beberapa monster tua, seperti Kemur Man, Garamon, Gorgos dan Namegon. Monster baru lainnya disertakan: *Monster Ukami *Kijimuna *Devil *Angel *Kidnapping Phantom Kemuru Hito *Monster Princess (versi perempuan dari 'Monster Prince' di dua episode Gomora dari Ultraman) *Tyrant Monster Staking *Primitive Elephant Monster Kibamanmosu *Aquatic Monster Amarin *Sea Monster Takoyangu *Viper Monster Habugirasu *Monster Alien *Giant Bird U-PiCA *Kagemushan *Pegasus *Pin Weight *Snowman *Mermaid Warisan Di tahun-tahun setelah pertunjukan perdana, sebuah film live aksi berjudul Ultra Q The Movie: Legend of the Stars dirilis pada tahun 1990. Sebuah program radio yang menampilkan suara tiga bintang asli pertunjukan (memainkan karakter klasik mereka) yang disebut The Ultra Q Club ditayangkan di radio Jepang dari tahun 2003-2004. Juga di tahun 2004, sebuah seri baru disebut Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy diproduksi sementara seri lain yang disebut Neo Ultra Q mulai ditayangkan pada awal 2013. Konsep asli dari acara (ketika itu akan disebut Unbalance) akhirnya digunakan untuk serial antologi horor 13-episode yang berjudul Horror Theater Unbalance yang diproduksi oleh Tsuburaya Productions pada tahun 1973. Berbagai Ultra-Q monster digunakan kembali atau dikurangi untuk berbagai monster di Ultraman. Kemur Man dan Ragon (sekarang berukuran raksasa) kembali, sementara suit Garamon digunakan kembali sebagai Pigmon. Setelan lainnya diubah untuk dimainkan oleh monster lain seperti Peguila yang diubah menjadi Chandora, Kemur diubah menjadi Alien Zetton, Pagos diubah menjadi Neronga dan kemudian Magular dan Gabora, Cicada Human diubah menjadi Alien Baltan, sementara Peter diubah menjadi Guesra. Media Rumah Shout! Factory merilis rangkaian lengkap Ultra Q di DVD pada tanggal 13 Agustus 2013.http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Urutora-Q-The-Complete-Series/18445 Set Kotak DVD Total Natural Color Ultra Q Box I menampilkan episode, & Box II memiliki Episode 15-28, & dirilis selama HUT ke-45. Edisi Ultra Q Deluxe Fitur Semua Episode. Tautan Luar *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0058851/ Ultra Q] di Internet Movie Database Referensi en:Ultra Q ja:ウルトラQ Kategori:Seri Kategori:Seri Showa